


Love Drunk

by Zurenika



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurenika/pseuds/Zurenika
Summary: In a 3-day IT conference, Dawon, a gaming designer/producer, fell for the pretty genius programmer, lnseong, who was giving a lecture.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was born out of ate maya's tweet and it somehow ended here.  
> here's the link to the tweet: https://twitter.com/kaydawonie/status/1038326310748090368

The presentation ended in a resounding applause but in all honestly, Dawon can’t really remember much from it. The moment Kim Inseong stepped on stage, everything just fell away. Youngbin would probably kill him for not paying attention but what can he do, the guy proved too distracting. There’s was no doubt that he was smart and the best at what he does but his hands and his eyes and his lips and his smile was all too much for him.

Dawon closed his eyes, fiddling with his phone. He could call his secretary and ask him to find a certain Kim Inseong but really, where’s the fun in that?

He opened his eyes again. Inseong had stepped off the stage now and a crowd of people were around him, desperate for a word. He had a huge smile on his face and his eyes were burning bright. Then as if Inseong felt his gaze, the guy looked up and met his eyes.

 _Huh, maybe this conference won’t be a total waste of time_ , Dawon thought to himself.  

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

A huge guy stepped in front of him, blocking his view of the guy in round glasses. Inseong tried to step around the guy but he was incessant and annoying. Still, he kept the smile on his face, only half listening to what he’s saying.

 “Hey, I’m sorry, uhm , My boss is calling,” he said, interrupting the guy. Inseong lifted his phone to his ear in pretense. He looked up at the spot where the guy was seated but he wasn’t there anymore.

Inseong rushed outside. He scanned the immediate area but there too many people milling about that he knew it was hopeless. With a sigh, he returned back to the room to gather his things.

That night, there was a private party being hosted by the event organizers for all of the speakers and exhibitors present. Normally, Inseong would pass at the said event but he remembered that the guy was wearing an orange i.d. lace (for exhibitors) and figured he might find him here.

It’s been an hour since the party started. Inseong had situated himself on the bar, where he can see the entire room and still, no sign of the guy. He was on this fourth(?) bottle of beer, feeling slightly disappointed when someone sat on the stool beside him.

Inseong turned his back to the guy slightly, hoping he’ll get the hint to leave him alone. Unfortunately, the guy was pretty dense and started chatting him up. Inseong tried to busy himself with his phone, but the guy still couldn’t take the hint.

Annoyed and slightly drunk, Inseong swivelled in his seat about to tell him off. Instead, the words disappeared from his mouth upon seeing who it was.

It was him. The guy with round glasses who made a funny face at him in the conference hall.

“Hey, Kim Inseong right?”

He knows my name, Inseong thought.

The guy smiled. “You did give a presentation this afternoon. In the conference hall?” the guy replied and Inseong realized that he said it out loud. He felt his cheeks burning as he mentally scolded himself.

“Are you okay?”

“I-uh, hey, I’m fine. Wow- I just- you know me—hi I mean, I’m okay,” Inseong turned back to his drink and took a huge swig. The guy gave a chuckle and the sound made the butterflies on his stomach flutter.

What is wrong with you, Inseong? He thought to himself.

 He looked back up at the guy but found that he was staring straight at him.

“What are you doing?” he asked, feeling flustered. It felt as if the guy was looking straight at his soul.

“I’m… regarding you,” the guy replied, turning in his seat to face him.

“Please stop. I feel like I’m being analysed,” he replied softly. The guy chuckled once more. “I’m Dawon, by the way,” he said extending his hand.

“Inseong. But you already know that,” he answered shaking Dawon’s hand.

“Inseong-ssi! Inseong-ssi!” they both turned to look. A guy approached Inseong and proceeded to talk to him about his presentation earlier. Inseong was looking a little bit out of sorts but still engaged with the guy for a while.

“We could move to one of the private booths,” Dawon suggested when the guy had moved away.

“I’d like that,” Inseong replied and so they picked up their drinks and chose the farthest booth from the bar. He thought that Dawon would take the seat across from him but the guy slid up beside him.

“By the way you did really well with the presentation earlier,” Dawon started.

Inseong groaned. “Can we please stop talking about work tonight?” he pleaded.

Dawon turned in his seat then and stared at him, his expression unreadable. “Okay,” he said after a while.

“Are you in a relationship right now, Inseong-ssi?” Dawon asked.

Inseong was taken aback for a second. He was expecting something light like what are your hobbies or something but Dawon just went straight there.

“No, I’m not,” Inseong whispered, meeting Dawon’s gaze head-on. Inseong’s eyes flicked down towards Dawon’s lips, noticing how full they were. He didn’t know why but he suddenly leaned forward and pressed a light kiss on Dawon’s lips.

“I’m sorry,” he breathed, realizing what he’d done.

“Don’t be,” Dawon answered, pulling him closer and covering his mouth with a hungry kiss. Inseong can taste the alcohol on Dawon’s tongue and beneath that was something sweet and addicting and he wanted more.

Dawon pulled back suddenly, breathing hard. His lips were red and swollen from their kiss and his hand was still on Inseong’s nape.

“We should stop here,” Dawon said surprising Inseong.

“W-what? W-hy?” Inseong whined.

“Because Inseong-ssi, you still have a panel tomorrow and the alcohol’s clearly muddled your mind right now,” Dawon replied with a smile.

Inseong looked at him in disbelief.

“I think I know how to handle myself, sir,” he said in protest.

Dawon leaned forward and kissed him again – this one was sweet and soft and full of promise. “I know. But I don’t think I’ll be able to handle myself around you,” Dawon said against his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Inseong woke up with a slight headache but he was feeling giddy and on top of the world so it doesn't really matter. He went about his morning routing with a spring in his step, excited to meet up with Dawon. The hours went by fast and then, it was already 12 noon and still there was no sign of Dawon. Inseong was starting to think that it was an alcohol induced dream brought about by his fascination of a young man in a crowd. He brought his fingers to his lips - the kiss felt so real and if he thought about it hard enough, he could still taste Dawon on his tongue.

 

A hand on the small of his back brought him to reality. 

 

"Penny for your thoughts?"

 

That voice. Inseong turned to his right and there was Dawon and he was real and beside him. Inseong gathered the man in a tight hug, not wanting to let go. 

 

"You're here. You're real! Thank god!" he whispered.

 

Dawon patted his back. "Why? What's wrong? I just... woke up late," Dawon answered. 

 

Inseong pulled back but kept his hands on Dawon's shoulder. "i was- it thought it was just a dream. I thought that i just... conjured you up and the kiss.. and-"

Dawon grabbed the lapels of his jacket and brought their lips together. "I'm here, Inseong-ah. And it's all real," he said. 

Inseong smiled, his heart going into overdrive by that one kiss. 

 

"Ehem"

 

Inseong was starting to get annoyed. Every time he is with Dawon, someone always comes up to him. Can't they just leave him alone with this amazing guy? They both turned towards the newcomer and Inseong wished that the ground would swallow him whole then and there upon recognizing the man. 

 

"Mr. Kang! I-I didn't know you'd come!" he exclaimed. He glanced apologetically at Dawon and in an instant was back to his professional self. He shook the guy's hand and exchanged pleasantries. 

 

"By the way, this is... uhm," He looked to Dawon for help not knowing how to introduce him but Dawon was already shaking Mr. Kang's hand.

 

"Its nice to meet you, sir. My name's Lee Dawon and i'm OSM Media's head designer and also, Inseong's boyfriend."

 

Inseong looked down on the ground, feeling his cheeks burn as Mr. Kang turned to him with a chuckle. 

 

"Maybe you should bring him to dinner tonight, Inseong? I would like to get to know more about this man who charmed you," 

 

The dinner! He totally forgot about that! Inseong's eyes widened in alarm and he was speechless for a moment.

 

"Uhmm, sir, thank you for the invite," he heard Dawon say. "But, we'll respectfully decline. We have other plans for this evening." The way Dawon emphasized the word 'plans' made Inseong blush much deeper. 

 

Mr. Kang looked at them knowingly. "Okay then, you two lovebirds have fun. But if you change your minds, the offer still stands," he replied. 

 

"Thank you so much, sir" Dawon said with a bow. 

 

Mr. Kang, patted Inseong on the shoulder before going on his way.

 

"Come on or else you'll be late for the panel," Dawon said, grabbing his hand and tugging at it lightly but Inseong remained rooted to the spot. 

 

"Babe!? What's wrong?" Dawon asked looking back at him. 

 

_Babe?_

 

Inseong sighed and raised his hands, "Woah, woah, wait. Babe?" he asked incredulous.

 

"Oh i'm sorry. it just... felt natural, i guess," Dawon replied absently.

 

Inseong shook his head. "And you just introduced yourself as my boyfriend! in front of my boss!"

 

"Well, that... I was gonna ask you out to dinner tonight and then ask you if you would want to date me. I just assumed you'd say yes... You'll say yes, right?" he asked, suddenly uncertain. Dawon started to run his fingers through his hair and his shoulders looked tensed. 

 

"Of course i'll say yes!" Inseong said but that wasn't really his point. 

 

Dawon sighed in relief, his eyes shinning brighter than before. "Wow, okay that good!" He said. "That's all i need to know," 

 

Inseong looked at Dawon, the warm feeling in his chest spreading all throughout his body. And then a thought hit him with such a force that he almost staggered backwards.

 

_And you're all i'll ever need._


End file.
